


You're The One I Want

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Musical, Mutual Pining, nicole plays guitar, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole gets convinced by Wynonna to tryout for Purgatory Highs production of grease-Nicole Haught has been best friends with Wynonna Earp since she moved to Purgatory but she can barely remember why she said yes to auditioning for the school production of grease they’re putting on when Wynonna asked her to. That's a lie she knows exactly why she agreed it’s because of Waverly Earp her childhood/current crush is trying out for the lead so Nicole wants an excuse to spend everyday after school with her for the next three months.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 58





	You're The One I Want

Nicole Haught has been best friends with Wynonna Earp since she moved to Purgatory but she can barely remember why she said yes to auditioning for the school production of grease they’re putting on when Wynonna asked her to. That's a lie she knows exactly why she agreed it’s because of Waverly Earp her childhood/current crush is trying out for the lead so Nicole wants an excuse to spend everyday after school with her for the next three months.

As soon as the last bell of the day rings Nicole heads to her father's truck she borrowed to bring her guitar with her to school she grabs her guitar sitting in the back of the truck before going back through the packed hallways to get to the auditorium where the auditions are being held when she walks in her eyes meet with Waverly’s the small brunette squeals and stops Champs pathetic attempt to try and get her to go on a date with him so she can hug the redhead 

“I didn’t know you were trying out Nic.” the redhead chuckles

“Yeah I guess I am.” Waverly notices the guitar case in the taller girls hand and smacks Nicole’s shoulder 

“Why didn’t you tell me you played guitar?!” 

“I didn’t think anyone cared so I never told anyone.”

“Where's Ms.I don’t care what anyone thinks, confidence you always have can you play something for me?” Nicole is about to agree before Wynonna comes crashing through or and wraps her arm around Nicole’s shoulders 

“Haught I’m glad you’re already here can you help me practice my song?” Nicole nods and Wynonna drags her away to the back of the auditorium Waverly watches as Nicole delicately but perfectly plays along as Wynonna sings, right as their song finishes the drama teacher Mr.Svane walks in and calls everyone together.

“Alright I want to cast our leads first so let’s get our Sandys on the stage.” Waverly, Stephanie Jones, Samantha Baker and Beth Gardener walk up to the stage Waverly goes up first and sings “Valerie” by Amy Winehouse Nicole is mesmerized by Waverly’s angelic performance as she sings and dances around the stage with precision and perfect timing it’s as if she’s been doing it since she was born. Nicole almost doesn’t notice she’s finished until a blur launches herself in her arms 

“You did amazing Waves!” Nicole says 

“Why aren’t you up there Nic?”

“I could never play Sandy, I'm not good enough.” Waverly scoffs

“You’re great Nic I know you are going to be amazing.”

After all the Sandy’s go Mr.Svane has the Dannys audition all of them sounded like dying cats you could tell by the look on Mr.Svanes face that he is not happy with the slim pickings that Purgatory has to offer for male leads. The director calls up for the Rizzos go Wynonna goes and doesn’t sound too bad but it’s nowhere near as good as Waverly’s performance next Nicole goes she choose “Everybody talks” by Neon Trees she starts singing and playing at the same time her vocals fill the entire auditorium without needing a mic the lost hope on Mr.Svanes face disappears as he looks up to Nicole with an unreadable expression on his face. Waverly watches intently enchanted by the redhead as she plays and sings perfectly in time with a song that compliments her flexible voice that can sing any song with ease. When Nicole’s song ends Mr.Svane stands up

“Nicole have you thought of playing Danny Zuko? You would be perfect.” Nicole thinks for a second

“I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

“Good, now boys that have tried out for Danny you need to re audition for another character. We found our Danny Zuko. I guess I should ask if our Sandy would be okay with leading with another girl... so Waverly would you be okay with Nicole playing your Danny Zuko?” 

“Yeah that’s perfect.” Waverly smiles at Nicole 

“Great thank you Nicole you can sit.” Nicole jumps off stage with her guitar in hand and walks towards the Earp siblings; she still receives a death glare from Champ from taking the role he thought was his. 

“Well  _ Danny _ I guess we should practice our songs together.” Waverly drags Nicole off to a practice room so they can practice their songs together while the rest of the auditions take place

* * *

When the cast list is posted Nicole and Waverly look at the list to see who is playing who for the play 

_Sandy: Waverly Earp_ _Danny: Nicole Haught_

 _Rizzo: Wynonna Earp_ _Kenickie:John Henry_

 _Frenchy: Rachel Valdez_ _Roger: Robin Jett_

 _Marty: Chrissy Nedley_ _Sonny: Xavier Dolls_

_Leo: Jeremy Chetri_

_ … _

  
  


Waverly and Nicole smile at the cast list. Being able to work with their close friends is going to be great but none of them really talk to Rachel Valdez except Nicole since Rachel is the only sophomore on the softball team and Nicole has taken the sophomore under her wing. They rarely talk to Doc and Dolls too but they wouldn’t mind making their friend group larger. 

* * *

The next day during lunch the main cast is sitting together trying to get to know each other better since not everyone knows each other as well as others 

“Cole I didn’t know you could sing like that.” Rachel says 

“I don’t really sing in front of people that much.”

“Nic you should you’re amazing.” Waverly says 

“I’m not as good as you Waves you sound amazing.” Waverly blushes at Nicole’s words 

“But you two together are amazing!” Jeremy says 

“You’ve never heard us sing together.” Waverly points out

“Yeah I did actually I walked past the practice room you two were working in and you sound perfect together it’s like you were meant to sing together.” the small boy says and Nicole and Waverly’s faces turn red

“Well we will all get to hear you sing together today after school for summer loving.” Wynonna says with a grin

“Ugh don’t remind me I really hope I don’t have to play guitar in front of everyone again.” Wynonna scoffs

“Haught if you play guitar more you could get all the girls you want women love musicians!” Nicole rolls her eyes

“I don’t want any girl, I want a certain girl.” Wynonna can barely hear what she said but she did 

“And which girl would that be?” Wynonna asks 

“Like I’m gonna tell you Wyn.” Rachel smirks at Nicole since she knows what girl she’s talking about. It wasn't too hard to guess who it was especially after how happy Nicole and Waverly are when they see each other also they didn’t really hid the fact Waverly keeps turning down Champ the most popular guy in school and looks and whenever anyone asks who Waverly is interested in she glances at Nicole before saying no one. The bell rings and the group splits up to go to their separate classes for the rest of the day.

After school the cast of the play meets in the auditorium for their first official rehearsal. They start practice with summer loving of course that’s Nicole’s favorite song since her favorite ‘I win over Waverly fantasy’ is her and Waverly falling in love during summer vacation but alas it’s her senior year and Waverly’s junior year and they are no closer to finally being together than they were four years ago. 

“Alright I don’t have any choreography yet so lets just run the vocals Waverly Nicole I really want to hear the love behind your words I want to hear how much you’re in love with the other person put yourselves in their positions you fell in love during summer and thought you were going to be tore apart.” Nicole and Waverly nod, they share a quick smile before focusing on the people behind them singing their back up.

Everyone seems so surprised at how perfect Nicole and Waverly’s voices blend and balance together their voices compliment each other like Olivia Newton John and John Trvolta it’s like they could actually play these characters as if it was nothing. The best part is the entire cast's voices coming together in the most beautiful harmony, after the song wasn’t as good as everyone thought it was going to be but with it being the first day of rehearsal it still wasn’t that bad but that last harmony definitely made up for it. After the song Waverly launched herself into Nicole’s arms 

“We sounded amazing!” Waverly says into Nicole’s ear her breath hits Nicole’s neck and ear, the redhead tenses up a little before she shakes herself out of her thoughts and puts the smaller girl down 

“Yeah we did.” Nicole shoots her a dimpled smile 

“Aw would you look at that Nicole Haught has charmed the town sweetheart into her bed, so tell me Waverly is Nicole as much of a beast in bed as Shae says she is?” Stephanie says to the two girls Nicole is about to respond but Waverly cuts her off

“I wouldn’t know since we aren’t together but I could imagine Shae is definitely telling the truth.” Waverly winks at Nicole before walking away 

“What the hell just happened?!” Nicole mutters to herself before focusing on Mr.Svane again

* * *

After rehearsal Nicole catches up with Waverly outside before the Earp sisters leave the school 

“Waves what the hell was that?!” Nicole asks with urgency

“What are you talking about?” the brunettes sly smile gives off the fact she knows exactly what Nicole’s talking about

“W-with Stephanie where did all that confidence come from?”

“I’m so tired of her shit I just wanted to shut her up I’m sorry I broke you too Nic but I’m not kidding I can guarantee Shae isn’t lying.” Waverly walks away leaving Nicole once again speechless and wanting to grab Waverly and kiss her senseless until she can’t speak anymore but alas she can’t Waverly Earp is her bestfriends straight sister that has no interest in her once so ever a least that’s what she thinks but she has no idea how wrong she actually is.

“Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me.” Nicole mutters before walking to her motorcycle and driving off.

* * *

One month later the first half of the play has been choreographed and worked through thoroughly and every song for the musical is perfectly rehearsed and all critiques for each dance routine is taken in and the number is adapted. The vocals between Nicole and Waverly have only gotten stronger and stronger each day but Nicole is still struggling a bit with the Grease Lightning musical aspects so Waverly and Nicole are going to meet up after school to work on it at the homestead so Nicole can feel more confident for their rehearsals.

“Ugh I can’t do this Waves!” Nicole says as she collapses onto the old mattress in the barn 

“Yes you can Nic try it again.” Nicole tries the spot they’ve been working on for an hour again but still messes it up 

“Can we take a break? I still can’t do it.”

“Fine come here.” Waverly pats the spot next to her on the hay bale she’s sitting on and the redhead obliges “Look Nic this is definitely a difficult number but I know you can do it you’re amazing you just need to find something or someone that makes you so motivated that you can nail it that’s what I’m going to do for the last number when I have to wear that  _ really _ tight outfit for sandy I don’t wear stuff like that I’m not confident but I’m going to use my motivation to get me through that.” the redhead sighs 

“I can try but I don’t know who that could be.” She knows and she’s sitting right next to her motivation but Waverly doesn’t need to know that

“Well let’s try again and think about the person you love or care about most.” she groans before getting up she tries it again with a certain brunette on her mind and she gets it perfect every step and note is exactly what she needs for their show nights. “Nic that was perfect.” the two crash in a hug as they pull apart they take in how close they are to each other Nicole starts to lean in closer to Waverly as the brunette moves in to close the gap between them but the barn door crashes open and Wynonna runs in they jump apart at the sound of the door 

“Are you two done yet?” Wynonna asks impatiently 

“Yeah I think I’m good.” Nicole runs out of the barn before anyone can stop her. Her brain is still focused on Waverly and hers almost kiss if Wynonna would have walked in a few minutes later what would have happened would they have actually kissed would she have finally seen what her long time crush’s lips taste like. How it would be to kiss  _ the _ Waverly Earp the high school cheer captain and town sweetheart, the girl that Champ Hardy can’t get to go out with him no matter how hard he tries.

After Nicole and Wynonna leave the barn Waverly sits there for a second.  _ Why did Nicole run when we almost kissed? Does she not like me she leaned in to then she ran away when Wynonna came in. God Nicole Haught you’re so confusing.  _ She walks back inside and works on her Wyatt Earp research 

As rehearsals continued the entire show came together props started to be built even the choreography ot cleaner and more in time but Nicole and Waverly still danced around their feelings they continued to steal glances from afar whenever possible as opening night approaches everyone starts to get fitted for their costumes and their nerves rise as thought of everything that could go wrong flowed into their heads Nicole is able to ignore most of them but one thought that plagues her is having to see her crush in the skin tight outfit for the final number/curtain call she still doesn’t know what it looks like Mr.Svane wants to keep the outfit a secret so the audience on opening night can see Nicole’s actual reaction to it.

* * *

The night before opening night Nicole decides she’s going to tell Waverly how she feels after the show.  _ There's no way Waverly doesn’t feel the same way we almost kissed in the barn she has feelings for me, right?  _ Nicole thinks as she grabs a bouquet of flowers from the shelves in front of her along with a plain glass vase. After she checks out she heads back home and puts the flowers in the vase with fresh water then hides them in her room so her parents don’t find them.

The sound of her loud morning alarm causes her to jump out of bed and shuts it off before frantically running around her room and house to make sure she has everything for that night including something to snack on before show time. She makes sure it’s vegan so she can share with the youngest Earp. Her nerves are off the chart every single thing she does she’s over analyzing every thought is plagued by Waverly and the show seeing the grease posters around the school didn’t help much all she wants to do for the rest of the day is curl up in one of the bands practice rooms and play through the songs on her guitar so she doesn’t have to worry about seeing anyone apart of the show or anyone who will wish her good luck.

The last bell rings and it seems like it echos in her brain back and forth as she slowly makes her way towards the dressing rooms to eat and change into her costume she doesn’t even notice Waverly walk up to her and the brunette notices that she just wraps her arms around the taller girls waist then looks up to meet the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes Waverly has ever seen “Are you ready Nic?” the redhead sighs “I’m so terrified of messing up tonight in front of everyone and ruining it for everyone else especially you. You deserve for everything to go right tonight.” Waverly beams at the other girl “Nic you are going to be amazing today. Let me distract you for now.” She drags the redhead into the dressing rooms where they find their designated costumes and grab two spots next to each other. Nicole’s hands become shaky and she stumbles to get the snacks she packed. She holds out the bag to offer to the brunette who accepts and tries her best to distract her crush from her nerves.

Nicole regrets saying yes to auditioning when she peeks out from behind the red curtain and sees a packed house “ _ Fuckfuckfuck…”  _ she repeats over and over again until Waverly claps her mouth over Nicole’s mouth “Baby it’s going to be okay.” they don’t have time to talk about the term of endearment because Svane calls positions for the opening scene.

Summer loving goes perfect. The audience cheers loudly at their performance especially Waverly and Nicole’s complimenting voices through the entire routine. And Wynonna’s performance of Sandra D. is absolutely hilarious but the students find it ironic that Wynonna is making fun of Waverly instead of protecting her but it’s a great scene nonetheless. When Nicole’s que for grease lightning comes up she continuously thinks about Waverly so she doesn’t mess up. She has a slight hiccup but is able to pull it off as if it was a part of the performance. What she wasn’t prepared for is Waverly’s mystery outfit in the last scene. When she sees Waverly walk on stage with her hair in tight curls with that skin tight all black outfit her jaw drops “W-Sandy?” she almost says Waverly and catches herself on time “Tell me about it stud.” the music starts but the redhead barely makes her cue on time but the song goes perfect… more than perfect when they danced together even under the bright lights with the audience’s eyes on them it felt perfect and natural every time they touched they both felt a bolt of electricity flow through them.

When they take their bows the audience jumps on their feet and gives them a standing ovation but that doesn’t stop Champ from giving Nicole a death glare from across the stage. Nicole tries to tell Waverly how she feels right away but the small girl is dragged away by Chrissy to take pictures in the hall with Nedley, Gus and Curtis so Nicole waits in the dressing room.

She waits and waits and waits. She waits so long she thinks she missed Waverly or she forgot to get her stuff so tears start to fall down her cheeks she quickly packs up her stuff and speed walks out the door after she puts the flowers next to Waverly’s bag with a small note and wipes away her tears as she walks toward her dad’s truck.

After pictures with Gus and Curtis she keeps getting pulled in different directions by other students and parents so they can congratulate her she keeps trying to get back to the dressing rooms to see Nicole before she leaves but when she finally gets back Nicole is gone and she sees the flowers left next to her stuff along with the note

_ Waverly, _

_ I wanted to give these to you in person but I couldn’t wait for you any longer. I was going to tell you something I should’ve told you years ago but I guess it will have to wait. _

_ love, Nicole _

She doesn’t even pick up her stuff she stuffs the note in her pocket and runs out of the school well as best as she can with heels on and in leather pants  _ How the fuck does Wynonna wear these?  _ she thinks. Waverly hears the roar of Nicole’s motorcycle starting up and heads in the growls direction right before Nicole can pull away. Waverly stops her “Thank you for the flowers Nic.” the redhead gets off her motorcycle and pulls Waverly in for a passionate kiss. Waverly tenses for a second but gives in to Nicole’s lips and places her hands on the taller girl's neck keeping her in their kiss. Nicole snakes her hands from the brunette’s hips to her leather clad butt, they finally pull apart for air 

“I’m in love with you Waverly and I have been since I first saw you but I was always too scared to act on it. I can’t wait anymore. I need to get this off of my chest before I lose sleep over it deciding whether or not it’s a bad idea. You might not feel the same way and that’s okay but I can’t keep this to myself anymore so please stop me if I’m ruining any chance at a friendship between us I want you in my life one way or another all I really care about is having you by my side for as long as possible.”

“Nic-”

“Just say it you don’t feel the same way. God I’m so stupid I shouldn’t have done this fuck I’m so sorry Waves I’ll just…” Nicole points toward her motorcycle and starts walking away but Waverly grabs her by the wrist to stop her 

“Can I please talk?” Nicole nods “Good. I’m going to be honest you scare me in the best way possible the way I feel about you it’s fucking terrifying because I’ve never loved anyone except you so yeah I’m always scared I turn down anyone who asks me out because they aren’t you Champ isn’t you Perry isn’t you Rosita isn’t you I want you Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Nicole pulls her in for another kiss slower but just as passionate and lust filled 

“Do you want to go eat?” Nicole asks and Waverly smiles 

“Yeah but I need to change and grab my stuff. I'll meet you at Shorty’s okay?” Nicole nods and gets on her bike Waverly watches Nicole drive away before walking back inside. 

  
  



End file.
